


Late Night Meetings

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Kuvira is summoned by Suyin Beifong for a late night meeting at the end of her shift. She has a pretty good guess as to what the meeting will be about, and it made her body heat up in excitement





	Late Night Meetings

The day was utterly boring, despite the buzz going about. Opal Beifong, Suyin’s only daughter, was an airbender. Only a scant number of people were supposed to know, so by the end of the day practically everyone knew. The words were on everyone’s lips, whispered like some well-kept secret behind raised hands. Kuvira didn’t learn from some giddy guard that the young woman could bend air, she saw the event first hand. She had been asking about borrowing a book, Opal was possibly the only person in the world that held as much love for literature as she. The young Beifong was reaching out to grab one of her favorites but the movement of her arm produced a strong blast of air that knocked into the bookshelf. The entire bookshelf shook, several books spilling out and falling to the floor, and threatened to fall on the two women. Kuvira’s instincts kicked in and she tackled Opal out of the way. The rest of the day was spent with Opal’s family fawning over the young woman, encouraging her to try once more. But Opal was persistent in having a mentor a bit first before trying to use her bending again. And just like that, the Avatar and her friends had guests houses to live in while Opal trained with the Avatar. The whole thing made everyone frivolous and running about to make sure Zaofu was ready for the Avatar’s arrival. Which of course meant that Kuvira had to oversee all the preparations on top of her normal duties.

Kuvira rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, trying to get the knots out of the muscles. The armor she wore did cover her most vulnerable areas and leant her more metal to use in a dire situation, but it could wear even the sturdiest warrior down after a few hours. But once this meeting was over, she could take a nice long, hot shower. 

Just thinking about the meeting made Kuvira’s pulse speed up. She chastised herself for getting ahead. It could be an official meeting. Suyin always wanted to know if there were any concerns in the security of her city or maybe she was curious as to how the new recruits were fairing. Kuvira tried to list off a few more matters that Suyin could possibly want to discuss as she made the last few steps to Suyin’s private office.

She rapped her knuckles against the door, her ears straining to hear the melodic voice of her mentor, Suyin.

“Come in.”

Her heart rate increased to a rapid thumping in her chest. So it was that kind of meeting. Her day just got much more exciting. Kuvira licked her lips and opened the office door, her eyes immediately seeking Suyin. The matriarch wasn’t seated on one of the twin couches nor was she studying the metal model of her beloved city. Kuvira’s eyes roamed the cabinets adorning the right walls. The shelves were full of mementos that Suyin had collected over her life. Kuvira knew the story behind each object by heart. She must have spent days talking to Suyin about what she did and what morphed her into the woman she was now.

Finally, her eyes rested to the back of the office where the voice came from. Baatar Senior was sitting behind a desk, not once glancing up from his work. There was a pen in his right hand and it was scribbling down something furiously, like the idea would vanish if Baatar didn’t get it on paper at that moment. Kuvira had no doubt that whatever Baatar was writing down would make the people of Zaofu safer and happier. 

“Close the door behind you and lock it,” Baatar said, a slight tremble in his voice. 

Kuvira almost shivered at the words. She did as she was told and took the time to truly study the man. Nothing appeared to be amiss with Baatar at first glance, until Kuvira paid attention to the left hand holding down the paper. The fingers of the hand would clench and unclench randomly, like he wanted to hold something but couldn’t. 

“Where is Suyin?” Kuvira asked. She already had a very good idea of where the older woman was but playing the game of innocence was too tempting to pass up. “She asked to meet with me at this time. Is she late?”

Baatar shrugged but a groan slipped through his mouth, his eyes shutting in bliss for a moment. But that moment revealed the lie. “She’s,” Baatar didn’t bother hiding the groan of pleasure this time nor did he try to stop his hand from disappearing under the desk, “she’s over here.” 

Kuvira smirked and removed her helmet. Cradling it under one arm, she marched over to the desk, power radiating off of her. Baatar watched her intensely, the desire in his eyes for her clear and unwavering. Kuvira knew how much the sight of her in armor excited the man, almost as much as the view of his wife in armor, and it sent a thrill through her being at the knowledge. 

The captain reached the desk and glanced down. Suyin was there all right, on her knees with her lips around her husband’s cock. One of Baatar’s hands cupped the back of the matriarch's head, encouraging her to take him deeper with each bob of her head. Suyin hummed around her husband and let his cock slip from her lips. She dragged her tongue from the base of the cock to the head, lapping up the juices gathered there, her eyes never leaving Kuvira’s.

“I see you’re punctual as usual, Kuvira,” Suyin purred. 

“Of course,” Kuvira replied as if she wasn’t watching her mentor sucking her husband off right in front of her or that her stomach wasn’t clenching in arousal at the scene. “You asked for me to be here at this time.”

Suyin chuckled at the words. “And here you are.” She gave Baatar’s dick one last lick, reveling in the way her husband gasped and the grip on her hair tightened to give her that delicious inkling of pain. She gently pushed the chair from the desk so she could get out from under it. Suyin eyed Kuvira like she did everytime the three of them would get together for these late night meetings. Her eyes undressed the young captain, wondering how many love bites will adorn her lovely body by the end of tonight. A glance down told her that her husband was doing the same, but he would occasionally drag his eyes over her frame as well. “Well, I suppose you already know why I called for this meeting.”

“Oh?” Kuvira asked, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t think I quite understand why I am here.” She placed her helmet on the desk and crossed her hands behind her back, standing at attention for the matriarch. “Did you wish to discuss the arrival of the Avatar? I can assure you that I have my best men and women scheduled to oversee her arrival.”

Suyin’s grin grew as Kuvira played innocent. This part of the game was always one of her favorites and Kuvira did her part expertly well. “I didn’t call you here so we can talk about security. I already know you have everything under control.” Suyin took a step forward and grabbed Kuvira’s collar, tugging her forward so their faces were inches apart. “I want you to be our little toy.” The free hand slide up Kuvira’s back. The armor may have stopped Suyin from touching the skin underneath but it affected Kuvira much more than her. Despite the captain’s somewhat cold exterior, she adored physical contact. That was probably why the innocent gleam in her eyes darkened to a need. Suyin leant forward and closed the distance between their lips, kissing almost chastely. 

Kuvira tried to not respond to the kiss but her desire was growing too fast for her to hinder it. Her mouth opened under Suyin’s and she let out a whimper as she tasted Baatar on Suyin’s tongue. Only the couple were allowed to hear such a noise from the proud woman, and they relished in it. Kuvira gripped at Suyin’s clothes, wishing that she could tear them off the woman’s body and touch the gift underneath. Instead, she broke the kiss and tugged at her robe once. “Off,” she grumbled, kissing down Suyin’s neck. 

“So impatient,” Suyin said, biting her lower lip as she felt Kuvira’s teeth sink into her neck to mark her. At least Kuvira was considerant enough to mark her low enough that her collar would hide it tomorrow. “Fine,” she grumbled, stepping away from Kuvira’s embrace. She saw Kuvira’s fingers curl once like they wanted to pull her back and continue leaving love bites. The thought was endearing. Suyin nodded to her husband. “Go and undress him.”

The order sent another spark of desire to warm Kuvira’s insides. Only Suyin had that ability, and she used it often during their secret meetings. 

Kuvira strolled to Baatar who was still seated in his chair, fondling himself as he watched his wife and her protege kiss. Kuvira smirked down at him as she reached down to flick open the button that held his collar closed. She ran her fingernails down his neck before pulling his head up so she could kiss him. It had shocked Kuvira the first time they had kissed with how dominant Baatar truly was. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in, the two immediately fighting for control. Kuvira played earnestly before giving the power to him with a whine, her hands moving down to relieve him of his metal neck piece. Baatar in turn slid his hands under Kuvira’s shoulderplates to undo the straps. The two shoulderplates fell to the floor neglected but no one in the room could find it in themselves to care. They had such little time, they couldn’t waste a moment of it. Kuvira pulled back to undo the rest of the straps in her armor, letting each one fall down with the same care as the shoulderplates. Baatar leaned forward to grab at Kuvira’s right breast, taking the nipple into his mouth at once. Kuvira hissed in pleasure, her hands ceasing undressing herself in favor of running through Baatar’s salt and pepper hair. She was now only clad in her pants and underwear and the cool draft that brushed against her skin left goosebumps. Or maybe that was Baatar’s mouth and fingers that were causing her skin to prickle. 

“I thought I told you to undress my darling husband,” Suyin whispered into Kuvira’s ear as she pressed her naked body into Kuvira’s. She nibbled at the outer ear, her hands eagerly pushing down Kuvira’s pants to her mid thigh. Suyin’s hand moved down to cup Kuvira’s sex, humming when she felt how slick she already was. “Someone’s very impatient,” she chastised lightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuvira murmured, her hips rocking up to meet Suyin’s moving fingers. A small whisper in the back of her mind was speaking again. It always had to say a few words whenever she found herself in this situation. This is wrong, it said urgently. Her left hand left Baatar’s hair to cup the back of Suyin’s head. She pressed their lips together, whining into Suyin’s mouth as Baatar’s teeth scraped against her sensitive nipple. “Please.”

“Please what?” Suyin asked with a devious grin. Fuck was it exhilarating to have someone like Kuvira beg. 

Kuvira groaned and nuzzled against Suyin’s neck. “Please.” The couple were more than twice her age and were married, her rational mind argued. They had no business dragging a respectable member of Zaofu’s guard into such scandalous acts. “I need you two so bad.” She gasped as her pants were yanked harshly down to her ankles by Baatar. If she wasn’t behind held up by Suyin, she probably would have stumbled downwards. She kicked the clothing away, now as naked as the woman behind her.

Suyin rewarded Kuvira’s honesty with a deep kiss and a press of her thumb against the younger woman’s clit. She rubbed it in tight circles without mercy, her eyes taking in Kuvira’s face as the younger woman cursed and moaned. Suyin looked at her husband and then looked pointedly at the couch. Baatar got the hint with a grin, getting up from his chair. As he made his way to the couch, he discarded his clothes. 

“You’re such a good girl, Kuvira,” Suyin murmured into the younger woman’s ear. “Do you want us to take care of you?” Kuvira nodded at the question without any hesitation. Suyin removed her hand from the younger woman’s sex, smirking at the desperate groan Kuvira gave in response. She held up her fingers to Kuvira’s mouth. “Suck.”

The voice was still telling Kuvira how wrong the situation was as she took the fingers into her mouth, tasting her own essence. She licked them clean, groaning at the taste. Once she was done she glanced at Baatar who was now sitting on the couch, stroking his member. She held the question in her eyes as she looked back at Suyin.

“You can have your fun,” Suyin answered, kissing Kuvira softly. “You’ve earned it.”

Kuvira nearly shuddered in relief at being granted permission. Many times, Suyin would claim Baatar for her own during their secret meetings. Kuvira normally didn’t mind, the two would certainly make it up to her with either their fingers or tongues but right now she didn’t think they would sufficed. 

She and Suyin walked to Baatar. Suyin took a seat to the right of him. Kuvira turned around so her back was facing the two. She lowered herself down and with Baatar’s guiding hands, sank herself down onto him with a gasp. It had been too long since they last had this kind of meeting. Baatar moaned as he felt Kuvira’s walls flutter around his cock. He kissed the junction of Kuvira’s shoulder and neck, his hands resting on Kuvira’s waist to help the younger woman ride him. He had no doubt that his fingertips will leave bruises but he wanted Kuvira to have physical evidence of this night for days to follow. He wanted her to look at the bruises and remember what they did here.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Baatar groaned. He turned his head to kiss Suyin, his right hand leaving Kuvira’s waist to tease his wife’s lower lips. Baatar didn’t need a lot of foreplay before he buried two fingers to the last knuckle. He knew how much these meetings excited Suyin and he couldn’t deny that he felt his own sense of thrill as they waited for Kuvira. He couldn’t keep his arousal a secret and Suyin had decided to help alleviate some of the tension during their waiting. Baatar broke the kiss to thrust his hips upwards into Kuvira’s, the younger woman gasping in pleasure mixed with a little pain. 

Suyin watched her husband pull Kuvira down on his cock and Kuvira enjoy it for a minute before leaning forward and kissing Kuvira’s cheek. Green eyes moved to look at her and Suyin hummed at the glazed look in them. She brushed a fingernail over Kuvira’s bundle of nerves carefully and both Baatar and Kuvira moaned. “You like this, don’t you?” Suyin asked Kuvira.

Kuvira could only manage a weak nod. It was so freeing. In this office, she could cast aside all her titles and responsibilities. She could place her wellbeing into the couple’s hands, trusting them to take care of her and not abuse the power she so willingly leant to them. And they never had.

Suyin wasn’t satisfied with the meek nod. She grabbed Kuvira’s braid and gave it a harsh tug. “Use your words, Kuvira.” It was hard to keep up this persona with her husband’s fingers inside her. She could feel her peak rising steadily but she refused to be the first one to climax. 

“I-I like this,” Kuvira moaned. “It feels so good.” Her toes stretched and curled repeatedly. She just needed a little more. “You feel so good, Baatar.” Just a little push and she would have her orgasm. 

Baatar’s hand left his wife’s sex to once more grip at Kuvira’s waist. His thrusts became unsteady but he made for it by fully sheathing himself inside Kuvira and grinding up against her. “Close,” he groaned, biting down on the spot that he had previously kissed Kuvira, not hard enough to break the skin but just enough to make the woman in his lap gasp.

“Inside!” Kuvira said, wincing at the bite initially and then curling her toes at the dull ache the teeth left. “Do it inside, please!”

A few more thrusts and Kuvira got her wish. Baatar let out a long groan as he pulled Kuvira down into his lap and held her there, shooting strands of his seed inside her. It was the final push that Kuvira needed to reach her own climax. She gave a loud moan, her hips grinding down as she milked Baatar.

Once their orgasms subsided, Kuvira got off Baatar and sat to the left of him, breathing heavily. She didn’t realize how much she exerted herself until now. Both bodies had a fine sheen of sweat on them that made their skin glisten. 

Suyin got off the couch and kneeled in front of Kuvira. The younger woman opened her legs without prompting. Suyin kissed up Kuvira’s thighs before licking her clean. She groaned at the taste of their juices mixed together and lapped at her hungerly. Kuvira shuddered at the attention, already feeling herself rise to another orgasm. She reached down with one hand to tangle her fingers into Suyin’s hair while she played with her breast with the other, tweaking her nipple. Suyin’s right hand went to her own sex as she pleasured Kuvira. The noises she was drawing from the younger woman filled her with pride and satisfaction. She moaned into Kuvira’s sex as her thumb pressed against her clit. 

Kuvira’s body was getting overstimulated but she couldn’t say the words to make Suyin stop. Just the sight of her mentor touching herself made her want to go another round. Kuvira leaned against Baatar and a pair of surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her. The two shared sweet kisses in between Kuvira’s moaning and gasping. Baatar didn’t seem to mind, he wore a grin each time his wife pulled another moan from Kuvira’s lips. “It’s okay if you come again,” Baatar whispered, his fingertips dragging up against Kuvira’s side, his nails leaving nice red lines in their wake, just the way the woman liked it. “We got you.”

Kuvira nodded once as her body tensed up in the upcoming orgasm. The two always seemed to know when she was about to fall over the edge before she did. Kuvira whimpered as she climaxed again into Suyin’s mouth. 

Suyin gave a happy moan and lapped it up before she let herself have her own orgasm. She trembled a bit before finding the strength to stand up and sitting in her husband’s lap. They kissed and Baatar tasted Kuvira on his wife’s tongue. 

Once they broke apart, Baatar nuzzled against his wife’s neck, a happy grin on his face. “I love you, dear,” he mumbled into Suyin’s neck.

The vibrations of his voice against her neck made Suyin giggle. “I love you too, sweetie.”

Kuvira pressed a kiss against Suyin’s back, a hand moving over to grab one of Baatar’s hands, entwining their fingers. She knew she would never hear those words of utmost affection from the two but this was enough for her. It was better than nothing. Wasn’t it?


End file.
